No Matter What
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Through different situations, Clary and Jace will always end up together: no matter what. Whether he's the high school jock, or she's the punk rocker, the outcome is always the same. {Many One-Shots about Clary and Jace falling in love.}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Valentines Day Text**

New Message!

**Unknown: Heeyy, Claryy! ;) **

Clary: Hey? Who is this?

**Unknown: It's the most gorgeous man in the whole world who has a six pack and can make any girl fall in love with me.**

Clary: Hi, Jace.

**Jace: So.. How's it going?**

Clary: Um, fine. You?

**Jace: Well, it's Valentine's Day, and I'm alone.**

Clary: Join the club. :/

**Jace: Well, you don't have to be alone, Clary... ;)**

Clary: Umm.. Why are you texting me anyway?

**Jace: What? You don't like having conversations with me? I'm hurt, Fray.**

Clary: I didn't say that. I just wanna know how you got my number..

**Jace: Izzy's phone.**

Clary: Of course.

**Jace: So, about not being alone...**

Clary: You have Aline.. Or Kaelie. Go somewhere with one of them!

**Jace: Those creeps? Nah. They're pretty annoying.**

Clary: Then why do I see you playing tonsil hockey all the time?

**Jace: I'm just using them to get someone else to notice me. **

**Jace: On another note...you watch us? ;)**

Clary: Ugh. I'm gonna go now.

**Jace: Wait! Don't leave me.. :( I need to ask you something!**

Clary: Fine. What is it?

**Jace: Wanna make out? ;)**

Clary: You're sick.

**Jace: Oh come on, Fray. You know you want to.**

Clary: No. What I want is to finish my coffee.

**Jace: Coffee? You drink coffee?**

Clary. Yep. It's black. Like my soul.

**Jace: Dang. It's just Valentine's Day. No need to think your soul is black.**

Clary: It was a joke, K?

**Jace: Sorry. So, where are you?**

Clary: Why? You're not going to kidnap me are you?

**Jace: You really think I'd kidnap you?**

Clary: Um...kinda.

Jace: **Again, I'm hurt.**

Clary: I'm at my house.

**Jace: Are your parents home?**

Clary: ...Why?

**Jace: Just answer the question.**

Clary: No, they're never home.

**Jace: Be there in 5. **

Clary: Wait. What?

**Jace: I'm coming over. **

Clary: No, you're not.

**Jace: Yeah, I am.**

Clary: No.

**Jace: Yes.**

Clary: No.

**Jace: No.**

Clary: Yes.

Clary: Oh, man.

**Jace: HA! Well, it's too late anyway. Open your door.**

I set down the phone, and got up to open the back door for Jace. He had been knocking repeatedly on the glass since he sent that text.

He stood there, phone in hand as I moved so he could come in. Smirking at me, he walked into my living room and sat on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jace asked me as he turned on the TV.

I stood near him, my arms crossed over my chest. He just came in here, and now he expects to do something? I don't think so.

"Who do you think you are?"

Jace blinked at me. "I think I'm one of the hottest and nicest guys in the world."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, just look at me. I'm hot," he says, making room on the couch. "I'm nice because I'm here with a beautiful girl on Valentine's Day."

He gestured for me to sit next to him, and I did. I was blushing from his comment, so I kept a lot of space between us. I crossed my legs, and kept my arms over my chest as I focused on the TV.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jace looking at me. I finally looked back at him.

"Clare," he said. "I just didn't want you to be alone tonight."

"Why do you care?" I asked, a little too quietly.

He sighed. "I've always cared about you." Jace smiled, and moved a little closer to me.

"Is this some kind of bet?" I didn't believe that an extremely gorgeous, popular guy would even look at me for a minute. Let alone care about me.

"What? No, Clare. Why would you think that? You're Izzy's friend. Of course I care about you," he said.

"That's just it," I said. "You think of me as a little sister. You have for six years." I raked a hand through my hair, and turned away from Jace. "While I think of you as.."

Jace moved closer to me, so now, our legs were touching. "What do you think of me as?"

"Well, I definitely don't think of you as a brother." I still didn't look at him.

Jace leaned closer to me, so his mouth was right next to my ear. "And I definitely don't think of you as a sister."

I turned to face Jace, and realized how close our faces were. If I were to move my head up just an inch, we would be kissing.

My eyes darted to his lips, and back at his eyes. He was watching me.

I was about to turn away when his lips were on mine. I was surprised sure, but I immediately melted into him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. Our lips moved in sync with each other. All too soon, we had to pull away.

Jace, breathing hard, put his forehead on my own. "I've been wanting to do that for years," he said.

I laughed. "What was stopping you?"

"I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"Well, Jace. You were wrong," I told him as I smiled. Jace smiled back at me.

I realized then that I was practically on top of him: his arms were still wrapped around my waist, and my fingers were still tangled in his hair. My shirt was riding up a bit, and Jace's hands were on my skin. I blushed, and moved my hands away from his hair. He moved his arms from around my waist.

We sat back on the couch, and started to watch TV again. Jace's arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I looked back up at him. He smiled at me before capturing my lips again.

The TV started blasting a familiar theme song, and I pulled away. I rested my head on Jace's shoulder, and he scoffed.

"You'd rather watch Spongebob than make out with me?" Jace asked. "Eh, never mind. I love this show." He kissed my head, and settled back into the couch.

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too, Clare."

**A/N: Cute, right?**

**Okay, so I want to write a bunch of different one shotsfor using around Jace and Clary.**

**Please review and tell me if I should keep writing this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Service**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

**Clary POV**

"Uhm. Who are you?"

I'd just walked out of my bathroom after taking a hot shower. My curly, red hair was still damp, making my grey shirt wet.

There was a boy - well, man - sitting on my bed, rifling through an old photo album of mine. He looked up at me, and smiled. I froze.

His hair was a dirty blonde, framing his angular face. His eyes were golden. Actually golden. I seemed to be melting into them. He wore a black suit accented with a black tie over a white shirt. And his lips: don't get me started.

This guy is hot.

"I'm Jace," he said in a silky, deep voice.

"And why are you in my room?" I asked him, trying not to drool.

"No one told you? I'm your bodyguard, honey," he said before going back to looking through pictures.

Let me explain. My dad, Luke Graymark, is the President of the United States. We live in the White House where foreign diplomats visit frequently and tourists travel about the gate outside. Oh, yeah. Don't forget about the super quiet and slightly mysterious secret service agents.

"Bodyguard? But you're like, nineteen!" I shouted.

"Hey! I happen to be twenty-one. Twenty-two in a few weeks. Thank you very much," he protested as he stood up from my bed and walked over to me.

"My dad is allowing this to happen?"

"Why, yes. Yes he is, sweetheart."

"Stop with the pet names! I'm going to talk to dad," I muttered as I stormed out of my room.

I quickly made my way through the halls of the White House knowing every move, every corner, and every short cut.

Once I reached the doors to the Oval Office, I barged right in. No time for manners; I was mad.

"Dad!"

My father looked up from his desk, and smiled at me. Once he saw my angry face, his smile faltered.

"You met Jace, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I want to know why you think I need someone to protect me," I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at dad.

He sighed, and rubbed his face as if he had a headache. "Clare-bear, you need to understand that you're the most important thing in my life. If something were to happen to you, I- I don't know what I'd do. I just want to keep you safe."

I considered it. I mean, since my dad is running an entire country, there are a lot of threats to me. Maybe he's right. Maybe I need a bodyguard.

"Alright. Whatever," I said finally.

"I love you, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled as I walked out of the room.

As I shut the door behind me, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around, yanking my arm away. Jace.

"Look," he started, "I just want to keep you safe."

"No. You're paid to keep me safe," I retorted.

"Money doesn't matter to me," Jace said. "You're life does."

"Why?"

He didn't answer me; he just stalked off. Someone is being moody.

...

...

...

Three weeks had passed since Jace started to guard me. He's really not that bad. In fact, I think we're friends now.

Now, I was in my room, laying on the bed. My legs were overlapping over Jace's legs. He was sprawled out on the end of the bed, his eyes closed.

"Clary?" he asked. "How old are you?"

I laughed. Jace turned his head to look at me. Since he was so confused, I decided to explain. "What? Don't you already know that, you know, since you're a secret service agent?"

"I didn't want to be a stalker to you, but yeah. I know all that. Just thought I'd be polite and ask," he told me, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm eighteen. I'll be nineteen on April 13," I told him. "Now it's my turn. When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow," Jace told me, closing his eyes again.

"What? No. You didn't say anything! Ugh, now I can't plan anything," I complained.

"I don't want you to. My birthday isn't important."

"Jace, you're turning twenty-two! Of course it's important," I said. "Hmm. Guess I'll be getting you a birthday cake!"

"Clary. Please don't."

I just smiled at him, not caring to say anything more. He kept poking my foot, repeatedly saying 'don't ' and 'I'm lactose intolerant'. I don't think so.

...

...

...

The next day, I made Jace wear a blindfold as we walked into my room. He let me push his muscular back to lead the way.

"Okay. Take the blindfold off," I whispered.

Jace did as I asked, taking the blindfold away from his eyes. They widened when he saw the small cake laying on my bed. Written in icing it said, 'Happy Birthday, Jace!'

"I guessed on what flavor cake you wanted. Hope you like chocolate," I said.

"It's my favorite," he told me quietly.

For a few moments, Jace just stood there, staring at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, and almost got lost in his eyes. Again.

"Well, come on. Let's eat!" I grabbed a knife, and sliced into the cake. I cut a piece for Jace, and one for me.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me," he whispered. I glanced at him quickly, shooting him a small smile.

We sat in the silence of my room, enjoying each other's company as we ate.

...

...

...

It was now April 13. My birthday.

Jace isn't that bad. Sure, he's moody and twenty-two. That doesn't change our friendship.

Or the huge crush I have on him. That's fully developed now.

I hadn't seen Jace all day though, which was weird. Right now, I was heading to the oval office to get dad. We were going out to eat for my birthday dinner.

He had told me dress nice, so I was wearing a tight-ish gold dress that stopped just above my knees. I wore black heels-even though I hate them. My hair was straightened, and loosely cascading down my back. I was excited for this dinner.

I reached the office, and not caring to knock, walked in. Only to find a bunch of secret service agents surrounding my father. Oddly, Jace wasn't among them.

"Uhm. Dad? What's going on?" I asked calmly, now having the whole room's attention.

My father stood up. "Clare, I'm afraid our dinner won't be happening tonight."

I nodded. "Figured. You seem busy. Again."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I was looking forward to this. But, something...urgent came up. Can I take a rain check?" he said, sitting back down, a sincere look on his face.

"Yeah. Whatever," I replied. Years were starting to form in my eyes, and I rushed out of the room.

I quickly ran to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. The tears were threatening to fall, but I still forced them back. I walked over to my bed, kicking the heels off as I went. I sat on the edge of the bed stuffing my face in my hands.

I heard the door creak open, so I looked up. A blonde angel stood before me.

Jace.

"Hey," he said quietly.

I didn't respond. I just looked to the ground.

"Clary, I'm sorry. But you're dad has some extremely important...matters to attend right now," Jace explained.

"So my birthday isn't important to him? Just great," I huffed.

"That's not what I meant." He made his way over to my bed, and sat down next to me.

"I know," I mumbled. "I just wanted this year to be different. Something happens every year."

"Maybe this can make you feel better," Jace whispered in my ear. I turned my head questioningly to find him holding a small box in his hand.

"I know it's not much," he continued. "I just wanted you to have this."

He filled open the box to reveal a diamond necklace with the letter 'C' engraved in it. The chains were silver, enhancing the jewels.

"Jace," I gasped. "You didn't have to get me this."

"Yes I did. I had to," Jace told me as he took the jewelry out of the box.

I pulled my hair up and over my shoulder so he could put it around my neck. "But, why?"

He finished securing the necklace, so I turned to face him. His golden eyes were watching me. His eyes darted to my lips, and mine darted to his.

Jace moved in closer, and before I knew it, he was kissing me. And I was kissing back.

Our lips molded together, and his hands rested on my waist. Jace pulled me closer to him. My hands placed themselves on his chest.

"Clary," he breathed between kisses. "This ... this isn't right."

Yet, he kept kissing me. Our lips moved in sync, so passionately that I could barely process what was going on.

Then, Jace abruptly pulled back. Looking at me, he said, "We can't be together."

"If you're worried my dad will find out-"

"No. I mean, I don't feel that way about you. At all."

My heart breaks. "But, why?"

"Well, for one thing, there's a three year age difference. And another: I don't want you," Jace tells me, showing no emotion at all.

"So, that meant nothing to you?" I asked.

"Exactly. Nothing," he said.

"Go. If you've been faking everything this whole time, just leave," I gestured toward the door.

He got up, giving me an unreadable look, and stormed away from me.

When the door slammed shut, I leaned back on my bed, finally crying.

...

...

...

It's been a week since the whole ... incident.

Jace has been avoiding me, and I haven't really cared. Well, acted like I do.

It hurts me inside to know that he didn't feel anything. Especially while my lips are still burning from our kiss.

I was just getting ready for bed, when I heard voices coming from the hallway. I slowly got up, and moved toward the door. Pressing my ear against the cool wood, I listened to the conversation.

"They're going to destroy the place of he's still here," a voice said.

"We need to move him out now," another said.

Then, the sound of running.

What's going on?

I started to walked back to my bed, when my door burst open. I whipped around to see Jace standing in the light of the hallway. His eyes looked frantic, but he still looked gorgeous.

"Go away, Jace. I don't need you in here," I told him quite rudely.

"I don't care. I need to talk to you," he said closing the door quickly. He came closer to me, but I stepped back.

"What is it then? I'm really tired," I told him.

"The White House is going to be attacked. I don't know when, but it'll in the next few hours," Jace explained.

"Oh, come on. If this just a stupid attempt to freak me out-"

"Clary, trust me. It's not," Jace interrupted.

"How can I trust you?"

He moved in closer again. This time, I didn't try to move away. I was focused on Jace.

"Those things I said. Last week. None of that was true," he whispered. "I don't care if you're dad finds out. I don't care about the age difference. Because the truth is, Clary: I want you."

I was speechless for a moment, staring into his eyes. "Then why did you say that stuff?"

"I knew that there was an attack being planned. And I thought that if we were together, something bad would happen to both of us."

He paused for a moment, placing his hand on my cheek. He trailed down with his soft knuckles.

"I'm extremely stupid. All I care about is your safety. If something is going to happen, I want to be there to protect you," he finished.

And because I couldn't stand it anymore, I practically jumped at Jace. I grabbed the collar of his jacket, firmly mashing our lips together.

He didn't question it, he just kissed me back fiercely. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands pulled at my hips. Jace pulled me closer to him, so there was no space left between us. In between kisses, Jace whispered, "I'm sorry."

I pulled away slowly, not wanting to end it at all. Jace started to kiss my neck, mesmerizing me. "Jace," I began. "If someone's going to attack the white house, don't you think we should get out of here?"

Have started to pull away from me, groaning. Just when I thought he'd let me go, he pulled me closer. "I'm not done yet," he whispered hoarsely.

His lips crashed on mine again, engulfing us in a kiss again. This one didn't last as long as the other ones, but I still enjoyed it.

When we came up for air, Jace placed his forehead on mine. "I love you, Clary."

I smiled, and softly kissed him. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...**

**REVIEW! :)**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


End file.
